Love's Appetite
by cerisecandy
Summary: Kuroshitsuji One-shot. There is a fine line between love and hunger, and on which side does Sebastian tread? His blue-eyed young master decides to raise the question.


_**A/N: Yo! I'm Audrey and...I'm...a hardcore otaku, my favourite anime being Black Butler. I live in Singapore, which is a tiny island city in Asia, and I love writing (stories, yes, fanfiction, even more.) In real life, I'm a perky, fun-loving girl who likes singing, is addicted to sweets and, well, likes cracking dirty jokes. I've been writing fics since as long as I can remember, and I personally think this is one of my best- so please enjoy :3!**_

* * *

"You don't love me."

It was a statement, but to Sebastian's ears, it sounded more like a question.

"What makes you think that, my lord? You can be…demanding at times, but I-"

Ciel shook his head, shoving a piece of pastry into his mouth and chewing viciously. "Look, Sebastian," he muttered, crumbs spewing from between his lips, "What you feel for me isn't love- can demons even love?" He pondered it for awhile before continuing, "What you feel for me isn't love, it's hunger." Ciel's eyes flashed blue.

"Young master, in all due respect, no matter the interpretation, isn't hunger a form of love as well?"

"It is _HARDLY_ the same thing, you idiot," spat Ciel, slamming his hands on the surface of the table and leaning forward. "Hunger is self-serving, selfish- a longing to fulfill the shameful desire that leaves an ache in your stomach-"

"Isn't that what love is? Both fuelled by desire, driven by a growing passion-"

"It's not the same," Ciel's eyes narrowed to slits, "Love is something- romantic-" He ducked his head to suppress that was surfacing, "Hunger is a completely different thing based on survival instincts-"

"My lord, I understand what you mean, and I do feel a burning hunger for you- but there is, even if not romantic, still love in that hunger. After all, if I thirst for you, does that not mean I choose you over others? That I desire you and only you?"

Disappointment pooled in Ciel's eyes, his irises shattering in a piercing cobalt. "I…I knew that. I knew you already loved me in that sense, but I…I hoped for more…" Ciel gripped the sides of his chair and stared intensely at his own polished shoes. His collar ruffled slightly in the breeze, beads of bronze surfacing in the black strands of his hair . "I…"

Sebastian was struck by a sudden _realisation_, and this time he couldn't fling knives or forks at it.

"What you meant, young master, was…"

"Don't bother saying it. You don't understand anyway." Ciel's words were blunt, forceful, his embarrassment having dissipated to a dull, throbbing anger.

"Not "you don't love me", but "you're not in love with me"."

The boys mouth opened slightly, a wet tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. He was nervous.

Sebastian's mouth twitched at the corners.

"And what's your answer?" Ciel demanded, cheeks coloured red, arms folded tightly across himself as if to ward off a negative reply.

"You were wondering, earlier on, whether or not demons could fall in love, am I right?"

The boy nodded mutely.

"I have never been a human, but tell me- Is falling in love a lot like hunger, yet different? Like you would rather- treasure your food instead of eat it? Desire in a more subtle form, like light that expands in your bones?" Sebastian cleared his throat. "If so, my lord, even if I hunger for you, even if I will one day devour your soul, I think I am falling in love with you. I think I have been since you made the contract with me. And it scares me sometimes."

Ciel's eyes shot open, large and fragile and so, so, childlike as they gazed at the demon, the great earl phantomhive reduced to a boy hovering on the precipice of something wild and sweeping and dangerous. "You're…really?"

"It's time for your answer, young master. Tell me. You're not in love with me, are you?"

"You already know the answer, don't you? Why ask?"

"Because you asked, so it's only fair I give you a chance to get out of this before it's too late."

Ciel took a step backwards and fell into his chair. "Yes, demon, I am in love with you. And I don't care if you're going to eat me, I still do."

In a flash, Sebastian was hovering in front of Ciel, inches from his face, warm breath tickling his ears.

"Well, young master, are you any good at kissing?"

It was a question, but to Ciel's ears, it sounded more like a statement.

* * *

_**Author Fun-Fact #1: I may be Asian, but (stereotypes stereotypes) I suck at Math.**_


End file.
